In the current market for tickets, promoters book events in advance of ticket sales based on market studies or assumptions. The general assumption in booking is that enough tickets will be sold to support a profitable event. However, for various reasons, a market may not respond as favorably as predicted once tickets go on-sale, leaving promoters with unmet expectations or a financial loss.
Likewise, as a result of market studies and assumptions, promoters may bypass or overlook a given market because it is presumed or proven to have little or no commercial promise of supporting a given event or type of event. This presumed or proven lack of interest by consumers leaves certain markets perennially underserved.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for the present invention to facilitate a guaranteed and highly controlled pre-sale of tickets prior to booking an event with a venue or exhibitor. It is another desire of the invention to assure promoters of a satisfactory return on their investment, thus reducing or eliminating altogether the financial risk of an unsold or undersold booking. It is a further desire of the invention to allow consumers to prove to promoters that there is sufficient interest to warrant a given booking, contrary to previous market assumptions. It is also a desire of the invention to allow consumers with a personal or civic interest to help a promoter market an event in order to get that event booked.
Further desires of the invention will become apparent from the following description.